


Big Boys Don't Cry (Personal)

by Ishxallxgood



Series: A Journey Through Songs [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Verbal Link, link fights a lynel, mipha is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Song inspired fic done to Fergie'sBig Girls Don't Cry (Personal).Sidon inhaled deeply as he stood tall on the balcony overlooking the domain. That lingering scent of grass and apples with that slightly musky undertone clung to the air around him and he couldn't help the small smirk which escaped onto his lips as he exhaled.Knowing Link, he was probably halfway across Hyrule by now, charging on toward his next adventure, probably to the East if he were to guess. The only Divine Beast remaining was the one which resided in the desert that was home to the Gerudo warriors. It was as far from the Zora domain as the West was to the East.  The distance didn’t unsettle him as much as the thought of what that fight would entail, but then again this was Link he was thinking about here, and if anyone could handle it, it would be Link.  Besides, after that, all there was left was the long awaited fight, his destined fight, the fight one hundred years in the making, the fight against the calamity plaguing the land.





	Big Boys Don't Cry (Personal)

Sidon inhaled deeply as he stood tall on the balcony overlooking the domain. That lingering scent of grass and apples with that slightly musky undertone clung to the air around him and he couldn't help the small smirk which escaped onto his lips as he exhaled.

Knowing Link, he was probably halfway across Hyrule by now, charging on toward his next adventure, probably to the East if he were to guess. The only Divine Beast remaining was the one which resided in the desert that was home to the Gerudo warriors. It was as far from the Zora domain as the West was to the East.  The distance didn’t unsettle him as much as the thought of what that fight would entail, but then again this was Link he was thinking about here, and if anyone could handle it, it would be Link.  Besides, after that, all there was left was the long awaited fight, his destined fight, the fight one hundred years in the making, the fight against the calamity plaguing the land.

It really wasn't fair, how one person, well two if he were to include the Princess, but that was neither here nor now.  Not that he was discounting the Princess’s role in all this, goddess knows where they would all be now if not yet her valiant effort at containing the calamity. Still, how was one, well two people, supposed to be responsible for defeating such a great evil. How was one Hero supposed to be expected to undo all the destruction Ganon had wrought upon the land and then expected to take on the monster himself.

Then again, Link really was something, some spectacular, something of legend. If anyone could do it it would be him, Link, the Hero of Hyrule, wielding the sword of Legend, defying all odds, standing victorious.

How was one measly Prince supposed to even compare to all that? What did the Champion of champions even see in him? At least with Mipha he could understand. Mipha was a Champion in her own right, she possessed the power of healing, the power to control Divine Beast Ruta, she was blessed by the goddess herself to fight alongside the chosen one. She was everything he was not. She deserved the love of the Champion, she deserved the right to be by his side, all Sidon could offer were endless words of encouragement and a bright smile.

Defeated, he let out another sigh. Things couldn't go on like this, no. He needed some shelter of his own protection. He couldn't always depend on Link, especially not in a time like this. Link belonged to all of Hyrule, he had already helped the Zora people more times than he could count, set his sister's spirit free, it was time for Sidon to let him go.

Sidon didn't want to let him go though.

Sidon wanted to cling on to him as a child would their mother. Sidon wanted nothing more than to hold Link close to him, and never let him go. Sidon wanted to protect him from the weight of his destiny, to shield him from the darkness surrounding him. Sidon wanted to support Link, to help raise him up, to be his shield and his strength, but with what power?

Love?

That was preposterous. Laughable even.

What could his love possibly do for the hero of Hyrule. Mipha's love offered him her grace, her power to heal. Mipha's love bestowed upon him that sacred Zora armor which granted him the amphibious abilities of a Zora. Mipha's love was what gave him strength, not Sidon’s.

Sidon needed to know his place, to move on from this infatuation with the Hero, to find his own center. It wasn't fair to Link, who had enough to worry about. No, Sidon needed to get a move on with his life, even if it meant letting go of the one thing that brought him the greatest joy.

Shaking out his arms he rotated his shoulders back. Now was not the time for such silly emotions. He had a kingdom to defend, a domain to protect, and Link, Link had the whole world to restore.

Taking in another deep breath Sidon filled his senses with the lingering scent of grass, apples and musk, centering himself as he felt a calm wash over him.

He could do this.

Clarity, peace, serenity.

Link's brilliant smile flashed across his eyes, and he had to fight with himself to regain his composure. Unclenching his hands he attempted to slow his breathing.

_Everything will be alright. Do what must be done. It's time to be a big boy now, and big boys don't cry._

_Don't cry._

* * *

Link stared down at Zora's domain from his perch up on Shatterback Point. Honestly he should have been halfway across Hyrule by now, but he simply couldn't bring himself to move from that spot.

As he stared down at the speck of red shining against the blue hues of the domain he felt something stir within his soul.  It took everything he had inside him to not simply leap off that cliff and paraglide his way back into Sidon’s arms.  

It wouldn’t be fair though, not to himself and especially not to his Prince.  Considering he was the one who had convinced Sidon that it was time for them to part, that his path was one he must walk alone.  The devastation in his Prince’s eyes had torn a hole through his heart, but he knew that this burden of his was something he had to carry alone.  He knew what darkness would surely consume them if he had allowed things to continue on the way they were.

Link knew it was foolish, losing himself in another. What good would that bring really?  His path was riddled with uncertainty, with a destiny that weighed heavy upon his soul.  He couldn’t possibly ask Sidon to help shoulder that weight, he was a Prince in his own right, with his own problems, his own destiny.  

Who was Link to compare to that?  He was a nobody, a Knight to a Princess he had failed to protect a hundred years ago.  A _Hero_ who failed his people, who slumbered for a hundred years, a _Champion_ who only lived because of the sacrifice of countless others.  He was nothing more than a broken vessel of the Goddess, made to exist solely to fight the calamity and save the world.  He wasn’t even his own person, perhaps he was a hundred years ago, but now, with hardly any memories of his past, or who he was, how was he expected to fulfil a destiny he barely knew anything about?  He could barely even remember the Princess whom he was sworn to protect.

All he wanted right now was to rush back into the arms of his _Prince_ .  To live a fairy tale life of happily ever after with a Prince Charming of his very own, but fairy tales don’t always have a happy ending do they?  Especially not _this_ fairy tale.  No, his story was anything but a fairy tale, although admittedly, it did involve a lot of fairies, _a lot of fairies._  A slight shudder passed through him as he thought of _fairies_.

Pushing those thoughts away he refocused on the the small red dot far below him that he simply _knew_ was his Prince.  If he wanted his happily ever after, he would have to fight for it.  He would have to step off this ledge, and take the baby steps necessary until he’s full grown.  He was still light years away from even imagining taking on Calamity Ganon, but it was something he would eventually have to do, alone.

No, he couldn’t stay here, sheltered within the soothing embrace of the Zora’s domain.  Tucked away in the one corner of the world where he actually felt safe. Hyrule needed him, the Princess needed him, his _Prince_ needed him.  No, he wasn’t afforded his happily ever after, not yet.

Not until he fulfilled his destiny and defeated Calamity Ganon, a fight he was certainly not looking forward to. Ganon had been his undoing one hundred years ago, when he was in his prime, but now, now he was little more than a shell of his former self. A lost boy traversing all of Hyrule in search of blessing after blessing, to enhance his vitality and stamina, a broken vessel lacking the strength necessary to fulfill his destiny.

No.

That wasn't right, as much as his inner demons wanted to tell him that that was the truth, deep down he knew it wasn't right. The Master Sword slung on his back was proof of that. He was indeed the Hero of Legend, the Champion of Hyrule, the one blessed by the Goddess Hylia to defeated the Calamity plaguing her lands. Besides, he was _incredible_ , was he not? He was _the greatest of all Hylians_ , was he not?

Link chuckled to himself as Sidon’s voice resounded in his head. Leave it to him to cling onto those words like a lifeline. Of all the titles bestowed upon him, Hero, Champion, Knight, the only one which meant anything to him was _treasured friend_. That was the one thing which propelled him through this life; the belief the Zora Prince had in him. For Sidon and Sidon alone Link resolved to never give up until his destiny was fulfilled. For Sidon alone he would ensure that they achieved their happily ever after.

Coming to a stand Link dusted the stray grass from his trousers, straightening out his tunic before pulling out the sheikah slate. It was time to move on, to fulfill some convoluted destiny. It pained his soul to leave, but there were some things he simply had to do alone, paths he had to traverse alone, with nothing more but the ghost of a memory to keep him company, and perhaps a picture or two, or a hundred. Who was counting anyway?  He would be back though, he would always be back, never being able to stay away for long.

Looking back down toward the domain he steeled his resolve and once again fought back the urge to leap off the cliff again. He needed to find his center, Sidon's words were powerful, his embrace even moreso, but Link knew he could not rely on the latter. No, he needed to find his own center, and this was only piece of Sidon he'll allow himself to take with him.

Clarity, peace, serenity.

Taking a shuddering breath Link pushed the feel of Sidon's lips out of his mind.  Thoughts of his Prince now would only cloud his judgement, and he needed to move on with his life.

_Everything will be alright. Do what must be done. It's time to be a big boy now, and big boys don't cry._

_Don't cry._

* * *

_*Three Hours Prior*_

“Link!~ My most treasured friend!”

Link looked up from the stock of ice arrows and turned to face the voice of his most favorite being in all of Hyrule.  A smile spread across his face as he inclined his head toward the Zora Prince and offered him a wave.

“What brings you to our humble domain?” Sidon asked, closing the distance between them as he came up next to Link, looking down at the arrows the Hylian had just been considering.  “Not that you’re not always welcome here, because you are.”

 _You_ , Link wanted to say, but bit his tongue, gesturing toward the East instead.  He watched as Sidon’s gaze followed the movement of his hand and landed on the high outcrop of rock overlooking the Eastern Reservoir.

“Shatterback Point? But you’ve already taken care of the Lynel there.”

A small amused chuckle escaped Link as he picked up a bundle of arrows and paid Cleff, the clerk at Marot’s Mart.  “Blood moon.” He stated simply, the Prince nodding in understanding.

“Ah, well in that case allow me to accompany you.” Sidon said happily as he followed Link out of the store toward the Eastern bridge leading toward Ploymus Mountain.  

“Those blood moons are most inconvenient,” Sidon mused as they made their way across the bridge, waving to the guard on duty as they passed.  “I’ll have to organize a unit to clear out those pesky lizalfos camping out along the path up to the domain.”

“No need.” Link said smugly, grinning up at Sidon.  “I got them already.”

“Oh Link!~ You truly are incredible!” Sidon gushed, pausing as he placed a hand on Link's shoulders, his eyes shining with gratitude.  “I am in awe at how wonderful you are to me- US!” He corrected, hastily letting go of Link as he flustered to correct his verbal blunder.  “Us! The Zora people!  We are undeserving of the time and dedication you bestow upon us! To think the Hero of Hyrule would come and help us exterminate our problems without even a request! You truly spoil us my friend.”

Link chuckled as Sidon started waving his hands around wildly as he continued to ramble on about how incredibly grateful _the Zora people_ were. Reaching up Link firmly took hold of one of Sidon’s wrists and pulled his arm down so he could take him by the hand.  “I’m pretty sure you had it right the first time.” Link said flushing slightly as he pulled Sidon along.

“Right.” Sidon said with a cough, allowing the Hylian to lead him up the hill.

Link hummed contently to himself as they continued walking, hand in hand, until they reached the shore of Mikau Lake.  Dropping Sidon's hand Link ran a hand through his wind tossed hair, the other resting on his hip as he pursed his lips and stared at the water.

“Hmph.” He breathed with a small huff. “Probably should have equipped the Zora armour.”

“Probably.” Sidon nodded in agreement. “Mipha’s armour would have be most advantageous right now, but I have no doubt that we will figure something out.”

Link nodded as he pulled out the sheikah slate and made it a point to survey the map, not that he really needed to. Although he had always swam up the waterfalls of Mikau and Lulu lake to reach the summit of Shatterback Point, it wasn’t as if he wasn't aware that the quickest alternate route was to scale the side of the mountain.  Besides, it honestly wouldn’t have been much trouble for him to quickly change into the armour resting inside his pack, he was just curious as to what Sidon would come up with.

“You know,” Sidon mused, pulling Link's attention away from the slate, “it's a shame Mipha never had the pleasure of seeing you don her armour.”

“Eh,” Link shrugged dismissively before turning his attention back toward the object in his hands. “She wouldn't have seen me wear it either way.”

“How so?” Sidon asked, confusion written all over his face.

“There’s a reason why she never gave it to me.” He replied as he hooked the slate back onto his belt and looked up to meet the golden eyes of his friend.

“Really? I always assumed it was due to the Great Calamity that she never had a chance.” Sidon’s bright eyes found Link’s as he gazed down at him, a finger tapping at his lips.  “May I ask why?”

“Well,” Link started, dropping his eyes before letting out a puff of air. “Pretty sure I didn't return her affections. I’d be damned to accept something with the weight of a proposal attached to it.”

“You didn't return Mipha's affections...” Sidon repeated quietly to himself, the confusion on his face melting into something entirely unreadable.

“Nope.” Link said, popping the _p_ , rocking on his heels as he waited for Sidon to process his words.

“Interesting.” Sidon said with a nod as a smile slowly made its way across his lips.

Quirking his head to the side, Link silently asked the question _how so_?

“I always thought, since father had always spoken of her undying love for you… that the two of you… you know… considering she made you _proposal_ armour.” Sidon said, scratching at the underside of his tail as he spoke. “Besides, in all the memories I do have of her, I do believe you were always there...”

“Hmm,” Link hummed in contemplation, bits of lost memories flashing about in his mind.

Mipha.

It was true, he could almost feel the love she had for him in the few memories he could recall, but on his part, he knew that there was nothing there.  Memories of her, thoughts about her, honestly, it didn't trigger anything inside of him, and a little part of him was sure they never did. He didn't have any particularly strong feeling for Mipha, especially not in the way that would have indicated he felt anything romantic towards her. “She was like a sister to me.”

“A sister!” Sidon declared leaping back and away from Link suddenly. “Oh! Well… then… huh.”

It took almost every ounce of willpower Link possessed to not burst out in laughter at Sidon's visible distress. It was so painfully obvious to Link where his dear friend's train of thought went, and Link couldn't help but want to tease him further.  “Sure, she taught me how to swim… although it took entirely too long to convince her that no, I in fact do not have gills.”

“A sister then.” Sidon repeated, deflating a little as he forced a smile.  “So that make me…”

“My most treasured friend?  Indeed!” Link finished for him with a hearty laugh.  “I’ll be your best friend and you’ll be mine.” _Valentine_.

Mipha might have been like a sister to Link, but Sidon, Sidon was something entirely different. Sidon was the light in his darkness. Sidon was his clarity when his uncertainty threatened to consume him. Sidon was his peace and serenity when life and his _destiny_ overwhelmed him. Sidon was everything Mipha was not and made his heart beat faster and slower at the exact same time.

Those words were evidently exactly what Sidon needed to hear because he suddenly perked up, a genuine smile flashing across his face before he bent down and clasped Link’s hands again.  “Yes! You are! My most treasured friend indeed!”

Link grinned and nodded as he drummed his fingers against Sidon’s, taking in the bright smile and sparkling eyes. “So... I’m thinking I could probably scale the mountain in lieu of the waterfall.” Link said his eyes drifting up the wall before them, bringing them back to their original _dilemma_.

Shaking his head the smile fell from Sidon’s face as he followed Link's gaze up the side of Ploymus Mountain. “That seems most perilous, it would be much better if you just came up the waterfall with me.”

“Oh? On your back?” Link asked with a laugh. “Last time we did that the point was to toss me off, no armour remember?”

“Perhaps if you sat higher up and held on tighter?”

“To what? The smooth expanse of your back?” Link blurted out before his brain could stop him, then again it was honestly exactly what Link had wanted from the beginning; an excuse to climb onto Sidon's back and hold on for dear life.

“Well…” Sidon said releasing Link’s hands as he rubbed the underside of his tail again, “If you were up high enough you could just lock your arms over my shoulders… and…”

Link had always wondered if a Zora could blush, although he supposed he should have known, considering how infatuated Mipha was with him, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Sidon’s face flushing. “And…?”

Letting out a dry cough Sidon looked anywhere except down at Link. “And... well, if you were up that high, you could tuck yourself under my tail…”

“Like this…?” Link asked as he launched himself onto the Zora Prince’s back, taking full advantage of the fact that he had yet to stand back up.

The yelp of surprise which escaped Sidon as Link collided with his back, arms snaking around his neck, caused Link to burst into a fit of giggles. He had somehow avoided colliding with Sidon's tail and managed to fall perfectly in place, the large tail swishing back into place as it settled heavy against his back, pinning him up against his Prince.

“Y-yes.” Sidon said in a stuttering breath as Link pressed his face against the Zora's neck, his hold firm as Sidon moved to stand and slipped into the lake.  

“Are you ready my friend?” Sidon asked pausing before the sheets of water falling in front of them.

Link nodded, his hands tightening against opposing biceps as his heels dug into Sidon's sides, carefully avoiding his gills as he braced himself for impact.

The sensation of Sidon hitting the waterfall with him on his back was something Link had decided was he new favorite thing in the world. The movement of Sidon's body against the current of water was similar to one Link used himself when he ascended the waterfalls, only now he was surrounded on all sides by Sidon. The tail did a wonderful job of keeping Link pressed upon his back, which in turn allowed Link to feel the way Sidon’s back rippled as his body moved to gain momentum up the falls.

All too soon they breached the water, Sidon soaring up into the air before he dove back down into the lake ready to take the next fall up.  As they breached the waters above Lulu Lake, Link suddenly released his hold on Sidon just as his tail lifted up into the air, causing the Hylian to separate from the large Zora.  This was honestly Link's favorite part of ascending the waterfalls, that feeling of flight as one shot into the air, just before the free fall hit. Just before gravity decided it was about time to pull him back toward the ground he reached for his paraglider, his movements thwarted by a pair of arms pulling him close against Sidon again.

Link wasn't complaining as Sidon wrapped his arms around him, protectively pulling him up against his chest as he shifted his position. Tucking himself into a tight ball, Sidon spiraled down toward the earth, landing gracefully on his feet, a hand pressed against the dirt the other cradling Link’s smaller form.

“Link! My friend, are you alright?” Sidon asked, releasing him from his grip and helped the Hylian to his feet. “You slipped there near the end, I should have been more aware of how slick my skin could get when wet.”

“Uh,” Link said as he straightened out his tunic, his hands fidgeting slightly as he looked up to meet Sidon's concerned gaze. “I let go?”

“You let go!?” Sidon exclaimed, his eyes opening wide, “Why? It was dangerous to let go so suddenly like that! I was worried that you had slipped off and… oh I don't know.”

Sidon's concern was endearing, and Link felt a little bad for causing his friend to worry so. He had half a mind to pull out his paraglider and show Sidon what it was he had intended when he had let go, but instead, a playful smirk crossed his lips and he responded with, “Wanted to see if you'll catch me.”

“Wanted to see if I'd catch you…” Sidon repeated softly to himself before a spark ignited in his eyes. The concern melted from his face, replaced by an expression of sheer elation, his tail wagging enthusiastically behind him. “I will always catch you my friend… and I did!”

A bright smile flashed across Link's face and he suppressed the urge to leap back into Sidon's arms. Instead he let out a cough and lead the way toward the lynel’s territory.

.

Sidon followed Link toward the clearing, stopping when Link held out a hand and gestured for him to stay out of sight. He would have put up more of a fight, but he was also aware that this was not the first lynel Link had fought, and certainly not the strongest. Besides, it probably would be in his best interest to stay out of the fight and simply enjoy the show. Flashing the Hero a bright smile and offering him a thumbs up in silent encouragement, Sidon smirked to himself when Link's face flushed to his ears before he dropped down low and blended into the grass.

Sidon watched with rapt attention as Link slowly maneuvered himself into position, a low whistle escaping between his lips as Link pulled out his bow and notched not one, but five shock arrows. The lynel was slowly pacing the large plain, and the moment it had its back to Link, he let the arrows fly, Sidon following them with his eyes as they hit their target.

The lynel let out a roar of pain and before it could even turn its massive body around, Link had already unleashed another flurry of arrows. Electricity jolted through the large beast, temporarily stunning it again as another five arrows found its mark. If Sidon hadn't already believed Link to be the most impressive Hylian, no scratch that being, in all of Hyrule, this singular display or power with the bow would have solidified it for him.

At some point in time Link must have switched over to his bomb arrows, because as the first set found its mark, Sidon found that his heart was beating louder than the booms of the explosions. By the time the smoke cleared from the flurry of arrows Link had unleashed, Sidon saw that the beast had finally found its bearings, and let out an angry snort as it locked onto the small Hylian crouching in the grass. Sidon felt his heart stop as the behemoth of a monster stamped its hooves and shook out its mane as it readied itself to charge his most treasured friend.

It took everything Sidon had inside him to not charge the beast himself, but Link was evidently prepared for the lynel. With his bow stowed, Master Sword in hand and Hylian shield out, Link had braced himself as the beast finally descended upon him. A shiver of excitement passed through Sidon’s spine as Link deftly deflected the lynel's mighty blow, startling the beast and creating an opening. In a flash Link closed the distance and slashed violently at the beast's exposed chest a few times before leaping back just in time to avoid being trampled.

As Link rolled off to the side and recentered himself before the lynel recovered from his blows, Sidon had to remind himself to breath. Watching Link fight was honestly more exhilarating than anything Sidon had ever experienced in life thus far. The way he danced around the lynel was in fact the most seductive dance Sidon had ever witnessed, and he had never been so aroused before by something so seemingly benign.

Time seemed to slow as Link pulled out the Sheikah slate, the roaring beast freezing in place as Link slashed wildly at its massive body. Sidon could feel his body flush as he watched the way Link's muscles moved under his tunic, his strong arms flexing and unflexing as he slashed away the the beast. Each stroke of the sword fanning the sparks threatening to ignite just beneath the surface of his skin. Suddenly time started again and the lynel fell to its knees before Link, the Champion managed to land a few more choice blows before leaping out of harm's way.

As the lynel righted itself again, Link danced around it, teasing the beast before he suddenly grabbed a hold of it's mane and swept himself up onto its back.  A pang of jealousy rose up within Sidon and he let out a low growl as Link dug his heels into the lynel's side, his powerful thighs clamping down to keep the little hero in place as he drove his sword deep into the lynel's spine.

Sidon knew he should be focusing on the actual fight, on the way Link continuously drove his sword into the monster's back until it convulsed underneath him and collapsed onto the ground with a heavy thud. Unfortunately, the only thing he seemed to have his attention on was the way Link had his legs wrapped around the beast, and the only thing running through his mind was how it would feel to have Link wrap those legs around him, albeit in an entirely different context.  

When Link finally dismounted the beast and pulled his sword from its lifeless body, Sidon could no longer suppress the arousal coursing through his system. Watching Link defeat that monster awoke something primal inside of him, and before Link could even right himself from the battle, Sidon pounced on top of him, pinning him onto the ground as he crashed their lips together.

Link stiffened under him for a second, before registering what was happening and completely melted into his arms. Sidon shuddered as Link wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, meeting Sidon's intensity with his own. When Sidon finally pulled back, Link allowed his arms to fall to his side as he attempted to catch his breath. Settling back on his haunches, Sidon puffed out his chest in pride at the way he was able to steal Link's breath away, his fully dilated eyes drinking in the sight of Link sprawled out beneath him.

“What…” Link panted breathlessly, as he attempted to sit up, “Was that all about?”

Somehow Link's voice broke the spell over Sidon and he suddenly came back to himself, falling backwards as he colored, realizing what it was he had just done. “I… I… that was… you… I'm so sorry.”

Letting out a chuckle Link finally managed to right himself. Coming to a stand he leaned in toward Sidon, trailing his fingers up the broad expanse of Sidon's chest before gently cupping the sides of his face. “I wasn't complaining… just wondering.”

A shock of electricity ran through Sidon's veins, his skin still tingling where Link had touched him as he let out a shaky breath. “That… watching you... was quite frankly the hottest thing I have ever witnessed in my life… and… I’m sorry I simply couldn't help myself.”

“Hmm,” Link hummed in contentment. “I guess I'll have to fight more lynel's for you then.”

“Oh yes please.” Sidon breathed, surging forward to capture Link's mouth again. “We could be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds.” He mumbled against soft lips, refusing to part from them.

“Mmm.” Link purred against him. “I'd like that.”

Emboldened, Sidon wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him closer, peppering his face with kisses as he nuzzled against him. “You are truly so incredible my friend.”

“So I've been told.”

“Oh but you are my friend,” Sidon insisted as he settled Link back down onto the ground, placing one last kiss on his forehead before releasing him. “You are the greatest of all Hylians, nay, of all beings created by the great Goddess…”

“I don't know about that.” Link interrupted teasingly as he ran his hands along the front of Sidon's snout, eliciting a soft moan. “Have you met the Zora Prince? The Goddess did something right when she created him.”

Sidon rubbed his snout against Link's hands, demanding more attention. “I have! He's quite amazing, if I do say so myself, but he's nothing compared to the great Hero of legend.”

“Pffffft,” Link scoffed, dropping his hands, causing Sidon to let out an involuntary whine. “Some Hero.”

“That he is.” Sidon said smugly, pulling Link's hands into his own. “He is the most incredible, selfless, courageous, magnificent person I have ever of had the pleasure of knowing.”

Pulling his hands out of Sidon's, Link raised them, gently caressing the fins draping the sides of Sidon's face before giving them a tug, pulling Sidon's head down all he could crash their lips together again. “You clearly don't know yourself very well.” Link murmured as he released his hold on the Zora Prince.

“Nor do you.”  Sidon countered with another kiss.

Sinking back down onto his feet Link too a few steps away from Sidon and moved toward the pinnacle of Shatterback Point. “I know I failed.”

“Nonsense.” Sidon said coming up behind him, pulling the small Hylian into his arms as he took a seat. “The way I see it,” he said, guiding Link to face West as he focused on the three beams of light centering on the castle situated in the middle of Hyrule, “You succeeded. Three times.”

“Hn,” Link huffed, leaning back against Sidon's chest. “See, this is why I keep you around.”

“Because I make a comfortable chair?” Sidon retorted playfully, resting his chin on top of Link's head.

“Amongst other things.”

“Oh? Like what?” Sidon purred, enjoying the way Link fit in his arms.

“For starters, you're my very own motivational shark.”

“Mmm, I like that. Being yours.”

Shifting his position, Link turned and rose up onto his knees, snaking his arms around Sidon's neck as he pulled himself up for another kiss. “Good. Because I like having you.”

“You know,” Sidon said as he gently ran his fingers through Link's hair, stealing another kiss before he continued. “Once this whole thing is over… perhaps we can spend some more time together.”

Link froze, the color draining from his face before he violently pulled himself out of Sidon's hands. “I can't.” He said in a voice barely above a whisper, shaking his head as he staggered backwards.

“Link!” Sidon cried, scrambling to his feet as fast as he could, his heart catching in his throat as he grabbed Link's arm and pulled him back away from the edge. “My friend, what is wrong?”

“You should go.” Link said, prying Sidon's hand off of his wrist as he turned from him, his gaze following the red beam of light back to Vah Ruta.

Sidon felt his heart collapse inside his chest, those words cutting him deeper than any blade could. “Link, I don't understand.” Sidon tried to say calmly, but his emotions seeped through his words. “Do you not wish to? Spend more time together? I thought…”

“Stop it Sidon.” Link snapped, whipping around violently, causing the Prince to flinch back in surprise. “Of course I want to… I just can't. I can't. I need to be with myself and center…”

The hurt and pain and fear swimming inside of Link's brilliant blue eyes tore a hole inside of Sidon's heart. He wanted nothing more than to steal away his pain, steal away whatever hurt it was that was causing his his friend to make such an expression. “Link please, don't push me away. I want to help you… motivational shark right?” _Don't leave me_.

Link let out a dry chuckle, “Sidon…” he breathed, his voice quivering with emotion. “I… I hope you know, this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I… we got some straightening out to do.”

“Let me help you my friend.” Sidon begged, reaching out for the other half of his heart, his arm dropping limply to his side when Link backed away.

“I'm sorry.”

Sidon's heart shattered as he watched tears pool inside of Link's eyes, threatening to spill. Confusion and guilt tore through him, for causing such an emotion to overtake his beloved friend. “Don't cry Link, I'm sorry. Let me fix it. Whatever it is that troubles you. You don't have to suffer through it alone. I’m here for you my friend…” Sidon swallowed hard, in an attempt to keep his own emotions at bay. “Please, talk to me.”

“Everybody dies!” Link screamed, burying his face in his hands, fingers digging into his scalp as he violently pulled at his hair and let out another scream. “Everybody dies! Sidon I… I can't lose you too!”

“Oh dear heart,” Sidon said, bending down as he pulled Link against him, holding him close to his chest until he calmed down enough to stop shaking. “I’m not going anywhere. This will all be over soon. Do not lose hope my friend, I believe in you. Always have, always will. You are incredible remember? The greatest of all Hylians…”

“... And your most treasured friend.” Link finished for him, with a weak smile. “Sidon… I'm sorry.” Link said as he pushed away from him again. “I can't. This path that I'm taking… I must go alone.”

“I don't understand.” Sidon said, deflating, fighting every instinct he had to pull Link close again.

Sucking in a deep breath Link slowly exhaled as he ran a hand through his hair. “How do I say this…?” Looking up he meet Sidon's distraught eyes and let out another breath. “What you said… about spending time together… after… after...” He gestured vaguely toward the looming presence of Hyrule Castle. “It was…” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, as if to dispel the memories haunting his mind. “It was reminiscent of the last words Mipha ever spoke to me before…”

“Oh.” _Oh_.

Suddenly everything made sense, and Sidon understood. He understood exactly why it was Link reacted the way he did to those words. Most importantly he understood that there was nothing more he could do for his friend in this moment, that Link was right.

“Sidon I'm sorry.” Link whispered again, that apology cutting him down to his core, because Sidon knew, he simply knew what was coming next. “I foresee dark days ahead if I stay…”

Nodding silently Sidon rested his hand on Link's head, gently stroking his hair before coming to a stand.

“Sidon, I… I lo…” Link flustered before quickly pulling out the Sheikah Slate. “Can I take a picture?”

Sidon turned, his eyes meeting Link's as he fought to keep his emotions under control, a sad smile gracing his lips. “Go ahead and take a photograph, take whatever time will allow...”

“Thank you.” Link whispered as he hooked the slate back to his hip.

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch him again, Sidon gave Link one last endearing look before diving off Shatterback Point. As the wind whipped violently around him, shutting out the rest of the world and he was pulled down toward the smooth surface of the reservoir, Sidon exhaled a breath and whispered, “I love you too my friend.”


End file.
